eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Administration
Administrative tasks include things like freeing a PC who was trapped by terrain, changing a head model, responding to ooc outbursts or to exploiting behaviour. General practices When dealing with these requests, it is important to distinguish between urgent and non-urgent situations. Some examples of each are given below. Whatever the situation, communication is key. Let the player(s) know what you expect from them, what is going to happen, who will be handling their request and how long they will probably have to wait. As DM you're authorized to do what's necessary to provide a smooth gaming experience and encouraged to ask for help whenever convenient. Only remember to be fair and objective. Get the necessary information before you pass judgement. If you intervene in some way or you want to pass a request on to another DM rather than handling it yourself, please use the forums to keep the team informed. Urgency Examples of urgent situations include the following: - A player engages in non-consentual pvp activity. No discussion is required. You get the player information, take control of the situation and repair any damage. Apologize to any victims for the unfortunate event. - Two or more players resolve an OOC conflict in a way that's disruptive to other players. Usually this takes the form of a shouting match followed by an angry log-off. You ask those involved to be reasonable (is the situation worth the fuss?). If so, tell the players you'll be mediating the dispute and ask them not to disrupt others with further clamour until then. When ready, bring both to an OOC area, let each tell their side of the story, ask for clarification as needed and try to reach a resolution. Put your foot down if necessary. Fairly urgent situations include: - A disruptive bug (sticky terrain, one-way transitions and such) take a PC out of play. Finish up what you were doing if it doesn't take more than ten minutes or so, then liberate the character or create a portal back to safety. Let the player know how long you'll be. - You witness a player exploiting a bug. You need not drop what you're doing but it's best to discuss what happened within the hour. When faced with subtle exploits (trapping monsters behind terrain, giving new PCs valuable presents), ask the player if they're aware of what they're doing and explain how it might be considered an exploit. Inform them that it's not a problem if it happens accidentally but that it should never happen on purpose. When dealing with obvious but not necessarily disruptive exploits (most of them), inform the player that their actions are not appropriate. Ask them how (if unclear) and why they chose to exploit. Reaffirm that their actions are not appropriate and explain that you will remove the benefits their PC gained. Finally, inform them you'll consult with other DMs on the possibility of additional consequences (and do so, and report the outcome to the player). Non-urgent situations include things like head model changes, relevels, custom item requests and so on. Just tell the player when you'll get around to it or ask another DM to take care of it instead. Category:DM